


"Are you dense, or do you just not know how to say no?"

by romaneedsatoma



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also the draft title is kevin "oblivious" day, i have no real comments on this beyond I Really Love Neil And Kevin, the description makes this sound more serious than it is but in actuality this is just really goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: Neil and Kevin were a lot of things. Sexually active and able to clearly express their intentions were not either of their fortes. Despite this, Neil takes a stab in the dark.





	"Are you dense, or do you just not know how to say no?"

Neil glanced into the living room, grinning slightly when he saw Kevin sat on the couch. He was watching something on his phone and playing with his own hair absentmindedly. Neil watched his hand card through his hair and took a slow breath, crossing the room and sitting down next to Kevin. 

Sex wasn’t a common thing in their home. Andrew wasn’t into it a lot of the time, Neil had a low sex drive, and Kevin… well, that’s what this experiment was for, because Neil was pretty sure Kevin had never done more than take off his shirt in front of Neil. But Neil felt a coiling need in his stomach, Andrew would be out for a few hours, and Neil figured this was a better time than any to see if Kevin even knew what sex was.

Kevin glanced up when Neil sat down, dropping his hand from his hair to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He pulled him close and Neil pressed against his body, the feeling in his stomach fluttering. He watched Kevin adjust his phone, realizing that he was letting Neil watch along, and glanced at it curiously.

An old exy game, the Trojans versus the Jackals. In any other situation, Neil would have been delighted at Kevin including him in this with no question. Compared to when they were merely teammates, or even when they had just started dating, this was practically a dinner date. But currently, this just meant that it would be near impossible to make Kevin think about anything else.

Despite the disappointment, Neil watched for a few minutes, starting to get into it and forgetting his original objective. Then Kevin shifted his weight, letting his body graze against Neil’s. Kevin’s body felt like all perfectly sculpted muscle in that moment, and Neil squirmed, a flush reaching his cheeks.  
Neil pushed into Kevin’s side, causing the other striker to give him a light squeeze. Kevin, despite his constant issues with emotion, was fairly affectionate, something Neil was hoping to swing in his favor. Kevin was all about cuddling and silently being near each other. What Neil had in mind wasn’t silent, really, but cuddling was probably close enough to be in Kevin’s ballpark. Or, exy field, he supposed. The main obstacle in the way currently was getting his boyfriend distracted or agitated enough to put down the phone.

He wished it didn’t have to feel like a strategy game to seduce his boyfriend, but that was just his fault for letting Kevin take that role.

Neil leaned up, kissing Kevin’s neck, and Kevin looked down at him with a startled look. Necks weren’t unusual targets for Neil, as Andrew often remarked, but when it came to Kevin, it was avoided. Mostly due to the fact that Kevin seemed so detached from the concept of romance, much less anything sexual, kisses were kept to cheeks and maybe the lips for good luck before games. Neil couldn’t recall even kissing something cheesy like the top of Kevin’s hand, or Kevin ever taking advantage of his height to kiss Neil’s hair. Kevin liked hugs and holding hands and just being close to another person, but his interests were only what could be considered middle school dating.

“Not feeling the Trojans?” Kevin asked slowly, and Neil almost laughed at his pitiful attempt at analyzing his emotions. Kevin was trying, a development to a few years ago, but he still always would have a one track mind when it came to exy.

“They’re fine,” Neil responded, and Kevin frowned. Agitation.

“They’re fine?” He put down his phone and Neil took the chance to swing his leg over to straddle Kevin. The taller man didn’t even seem phased, simply moving his hands to hold Neil’s waist while giving him a slight glare. “The Trojans are more than fine, Neil.”

Kevin was completely right, and Neil bit back the urge to agree. Even after graduating college, both of them were still fans of the Californian team, and really, who wasn’t? Shaking away the thought, he raised his arms to link around Kevin’s neck, leaning closer.

“Guess I just can’t concentrate right now,” he said neutrally.

“Are you okay?” Kevin’s face immediately changed at the implication of Neil not being able to concentrate on exy. Honestly, if Neil wasn’t inside his own head at the time and not overly aware of himself sitting in Kevin Day’s lap, he would be concerned at him not concentrating on exy either.

But the facts where that he was staring right into Kevin’s eyes, raising his hands a little to lock his fingers into Kevin’s hair. It was soft and Kevin calmed as Neil ran his hands through it admiringly. His eyes were the same bright green they had always been, catching the light in just the right way, and his hair was soft in Neil’s hands. He was close enough to feel Kevin’s breath against his skin and he could feel goosebumps race down his arms. He had slight bags under his eyes, a swooping sign of an overachiever, and Neil traced the color to the top of the queen piece adorning Kevin’s cheek. Bold and unbelievably dark, even after a few years.

“I’m fine,” Neil replied, voice slightly breathless suddenly, and Kevin’s concerned frown grew. Neil leaned forward and kissed him, not giving him the time to call Neil out, and hummed in satisfaction when Kevin kissed back easily. His lips were gentle and their noses brushed against each other just the slightest amount and Neil could feel a small smile gracing Kevin’s lips.

“If you just wanted a kiss, you should have asked,” Kevin said once Neil pulled away, turning his head and grabbing his phone again. Neil kissed his neck again, letting his lips linger. Kevin froze for a moment, a gentle whine escaping his throat. Neil grinned, figuring his plan finally got through, then sat back in disbelief when Kevin grabbed his phone.

“Are you dense, or do you just not know how to say no?” Neil asked, unable to bite back his words. Kevin looked up from his phone, thumb hovering over the play button.

“What am I saying no to?”

Neil stared at Kevin for a long moment, and Kevin blinked back, eyes darting down to his phone. Neil grabbed the phone and turned it off, tossing it aside and ignoring Kevin’s aggravated growl.

“Kevin.”

“Neil.”

“Fuck me.”

Kevin was silent for a moment, blinking with a blush creeping across his cheeks. Neil felt his own face get hot, overly aware at how much like Andrew he had just sounded.

“Oh,” Kevin was practically squeaking, once again reminiscent of a middle schooler, and Neil remembered for a moment why Andrew was so blunt around Kevin.

“So dense then,” Neil murmured, and Kevin grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard kiss.

~o0o~

When Andrew got home, they were curled up on the couch and watching the Trojan plays Kevin had paused earlier. Andrew stared at them for a long moment, Neil sat against Kevin’s chest and Kevin’s head on his shoulder, and Neil gave him a wave with barely a glance back.

“I don’t even want to know why Kevin’s shirtless,” he mumbled, turning and walking into the kitchen, and Neil laughed, still watching Kevin’s phone.


End file.
